


À sua maneira

by LuisaPoison



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaPoison/pseuds/LuisaPoison
Summary: Em meio a uma noite quente e solitária, Milo recebe uma visita inesperada.
Relationships: Ophiuchus Shaina/Scorpio Milo





	À sua maneira

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e às empresas licenciadas.  
> Imagem da capa retirada da internet, todo os direitos reservados aos autores.  
> One betada por @NanyPimenta, como sempre, muita obrigada. 
> 
> Boa noite amores!!  
> Essa drabble fiz para o desafio do @Desafios_Animes que está mês é sobre otp. Embora Milo e Shina não seja meu ship supremo gosto deles também. 
> 
> Enfim... Espero que gostem e tenham uma boa leitura!
> 
> Beijos Escarlates!

O quarto era apenas iluminado pela luz prateada da lua cheia que entrava pela ampla janela que estava entreaberta, e por vezes, uma suave brisa soprava, trazendo o aroma do Mar Mediterrâneo. Na grande cama de casal com lençóis claros, Milo estava deitado displicentemente. Um dos braços estava por baixo da cabeça e o outro esticado ao lado do corpo, que usava apenas uma cueca boxer azul-escuro. Foi a maneira que encontrou para aplacar o forte calor que fazia naquela noite.

Os olhos azuis-esverdeados do Cavaleiro estavam fixos num ponto qualquer do teto. Seu corpo estava em seu quarto, mas sua mente se encontrava bem longe dali, mais precisamente em uma certa Amazona a quem ele contemplava em silêncio e que a cada dia que passava, ansiava cada vez mais poder beijá-la e tocá-la. Todas as noites era assim, com o grego pensando por horas na prateada e por mais que tentasse arrancá-la de seus pensamentos, mais ela se enraizava. 

– Céus… – passou a mão no rosto, num gesto nervoso. – Essa mulher quer me enlouquecer. O que eu faço para acabar com isso? – perguntou num sussurro mesmo sabendo que não obteria a resposta. – Vou é dormir, antes que acabe enlouquecendo de vez.

Então, colocou-se de lado na cama, fechou os olhos e já estava quase pegando no sono, quando sentiu um delicioso perfume de rosas invadir seu olfato. Abriu os olhos e a viu parada em pé próxima a sua cama vestindo um vestido longo e justo que deixavam ainda mais em evidência as curvas de seu corpo esguio e bem torneado. Os cabelos ondulados e verdes caíam em cascata sobre os ombros e costas, a luz prateada da lua contrastava com a pele alva deixando-a mais pálida e os olhos esmeraldinos pareciam brilhar ainda mais. Milo olhou a mulher e seus olhos piscaram várias vezes para ter certeza de que não era uma visão que estava diante de si. 

– Não sou uma visão. – ela disse como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos dele. Se pôs a caminhar lentamente em direção à cama.

– O que… – Milo tentou perguntar, mas Shina o interrompeu colocando indicador sobre os lábios dele. 

– Shii… não vamos estragar esse momento com perguntas desnecessárias. 

Tão logo terminou suas palavras, depositou um selinho sobre os lábios masculinos e, assim que se afastou, sorriu internamente por ver que Milo permaneceu com os olhos fechados esperando mais dos lábios femininos. Mas este era só o início, Shina tinha muito mais para fazer e mostrar. E aquela noite seria à sua maneira.

– Abra os olhos! – ditou sendo atendida prontamente. Então, com destreza e confiança, retirou seu vestido lentamente. Cada movimento seu era acompanhado atentamente pelos olhos azuis-esverdeados de Milo que brilhavam em expectativa. 

Quando o vestido caiu aos pés de Shina, deixando-a somente com a calcinha, o grego engoliu em seco por tamanha beleza da Amazona. Levantou-se e aproximou seus corpos e um beijo, dessa vez demorado, se iniciou. Como a prateada mesmo dissera: não havia necessidade de perguntas desnecessárias. Estava claro que ela a desejava tanto quanto ele.

A partir dali, o restante das roupas foram jogadas longe, os corpos se uniram proporcionando prazer a ambos. E após a intensa noite regada de luxúria, adormeceram abraçados um ao outro.

Quando os primeiros raios solares entraram no quarto, Milo não precisou abrir os olhos para ter certeza que estava sozinho na cama. Ao constatar o que tinha certeza, sentou-se na cama olhando em volta à procura de algum vestígio da Shina, mas nada encontrou. Ao perceber que estava com a mesma cueca boxer da noite anterior, seu cenho franziu e um semblante confuso se formou em seu rosto bonito. 

– Será que não passou de um sonho? – murmurou.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, foi sonho ou realidade? Rsrs


End file.
